The Saint Of Death
by Kagemaru The chaos of Uzu
Summary: Summary. What if Naruto Was the Son of Both Shinigami and kami, What if Naruto unlocked His Zampakuto, and What if Naruto was raised By Johnny Gat and The Saints in General. Read and review and have a Good day and i dont Own Saints Row or naruto or Bleach, Okay?
1. Chapter 1

Johnny Gat awoken in Blank space, With two people who look to be crying. One Was a blond Male With a black Robe With the Kanji for "Shinigami on the back with Light Blue flames Licking the Bottem of The Coat. the Women Is a redhead, Wearing a golden Kimono With The With The Kanji for Kami On the same place and the flames were replaced with Rainbow flowers at the bottom, "I wish we can do something For our e redhead Said, crying on the blonds Sholder.a man with brown hair and blue Shades, with a Purple and white Coat Walked to them, he said.

"Um, Hi Hope i am not being rude to you princess, but... Where the hell am i?" I am sure This ain't hell, which i deserve to go to. The blond man Smiled, "That is true, this s not hell or heaven, this is the office of the gods. purgatory. "We have Came to you with an offer of sorts. Johnny Gat.

we are going to give you a Second Chance at life. However in a separate world, a world fealed With... Ninjas. Johnny Gat Grinned, "wow, today must be my birthday." The The redhead Girl Giggled and Before saying. "We would Like For you to adopt our son, In exchange. Johnny gat was confused and looked at the Blond for confermation. "What she said, Is currect. Gods we mayby, but, we can only do soo much To the mortal Realm, The Best we can do, is have Naruto Our Son, adopted."

"I see." Gat Replied

Meanwhile in a undisclosed location, The Boss was having a Dream of gat fighting a group of villagers in a Village Known as KonahaGakure No sato. "He said when he finished Beating the Villagers Gat Began to speek. "hello boss, "Your probably wondering where we are? Well To put it shortly, We are in Konahagakure no sato or in our toung the hidden leaf village, apparently.

Two gods wanted me to adopt there Son. Tell Shandi, That if she wants to she Can help raise Him. after all, The boy needssome feminine Guidance, Well chat with you later Boss . Cya in a couple weeks. The boss Smiled Seing His best Friend is alive. and one things Going to be Laughable "Shandi is going to have One Big saprise.

Time Reverse. Before the sealing,

Johnny arived In a forest, Near the sealing, As it took place, as the Giant 9 Tailed Fox was being Sucked in a Blonde Baby. Gat knew It was Near Time To make His move So he Rushed to the baby, as the Blonde Man Saw gat, he smiled and said "Take care of My son. Gat, the man appeared to be dead, as he left the world and intered the Gods realm. by a dark portal.

Time Skip Steel port acouple weeks later,

Johnny gat arived In his home realm, holding a blonde Baby. He appeared to be in Steel port a city Neighboring the City of Steel water.

He Chuckled, and said. "Welcome To your New Home, Naruto. the Baby Gurgled and sturred awake.

Time Skip, 16 Years Later,

"Mom, dad, Do i have to do this?" asked a Fomiler Blonde Boy.

"yes son, Your real Father and mother made enames, If anyone of the village reconizes you, it can Be deadly. But.. the Boss arived With Some Of his Killing , which Shut up Naruto, as he Shouted "ALEXANDER GAT, YOU ARE A SAINT. AND YOU ARE FAMILY. WE ARE TRYING TO PROTECT YOU WHEN WE ENTER KONAHA, WE MAY HAVE ALOT OF ASSASSINATION ATTEMPS ON YOU. DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND HOW SERIOUS THIS IS?!" Shandi gave a picture of Shandi when she was a teenager, Shandi Gave a pic of Shandi when she was a teenager, to the secretary. behind the desk of Image as design, She Whispered "Can you make Him Look like this, the women Nodded and asked "Sure, would you like us to remove the whisker marks aswell? Shandi Looked at the boss as he nodded,

7 Hours later,

A blond girl with curly hair, and A purple Ribben steped out of the door that Lead to the waiting room. "Well? What you think? Mother and father? one eye was Violet while the Other was silver. and She Was beautiful, With Her Sunny Blonde Curly hair and her beautiful physique was a 10 Out of 10. She Just Needed some 'Proper clothes' and She Will Be all set. luckfully, a Strange package arived For Alexander along with a note, acouple Days Before today, It was a purple Female Jacket With a Kunoichi Skirt, ((Think A purple HighSchool Uniform type skirt.) But purple and the Saints Logo on the back of her jacket,and Shaundi's Mini Tank Top On saints row 2.


	2. an

Hi Yo Guys, Kagemaru Here With a Small announcement. Look, i am Still going to continue The Story, but I Just want To know What you think of this genjutsu, the genjutsu is some what based Off of majoras mask combined with Tsukiyumi, But i say that, only because 72 hours is the same Time Span you have on Majora . if you get what i mean, The Weekness is the Strenght, The Genjutsu Is activated only By anger, if Say Naruto Uses it, on Gato, or say, a Sertin Powerhungry Uchiha, We know and Love *Sarcastic tone* It can, either Kill, or Damage the Uchiha's mind To where he will have Night Mares for years to Come. And every time he would look at the moon, Lets just say A small mental Illusion would remind Him of that Genjutsu brought on By the Trama of it, anyway this is Kagemaru Sighning off, See you guys later. But Let Me Say this If the anger isn't Focused, then it may Affect allies, and Takes a Huge Dosage of chakra

Snyway what Do You Guys Think?


	3. Scenario

Gato was in a place of darkness Brought on By Narutos genjutsu. he looked around, and herd voices. Akira Isamu, age 13, boy who looked to be blinde Stepped out of the shadows and a Creepy demonic Grin that would make the 'happy mask sales man' Green with envy.

The boy gestured for Gato to look up. Once he did he saw something really creappy. it was a Moon, it looked to have demonic red eyes. it didnt move, for acouple minets but a army of angry people with the same eyes as the moon, appeared.

As they Shouted absenitys to Gato, Gato herd noises. it sounded like a medior. rushing down to earth, He knowdis that the moon was Coming to him fast. the Moon stoped when it was a Foot away from crushing him as Naruto echoed threw the darkness. "You wil relive this nightmare, till the end of time so says the sun of kami!"


End file.
